Titania (or titanium dioxide) is a well-known white inorganic pigment. In addition to being a pigment, titania has other applications. For example, titania can be used as a catalyst or catalyst carrier (Stiles, A. B., “Supports Other Than Alumina,” Catalyst Supports and Supported Catalysts (1987) Butterworths Publishers, pp. 57-85). Commercially, titania is produced as a fine powder. To be used as a catalyst or catalyst carrier, sometimes it is necessary to form titania into particles, such as spheres, tablets, extrudates, and the like. Despite many efforts in developing methods for producing titania extrudates, many of them are not suitable for commercial production because of their poor processibility. Therefore, there is a continued need to develop new processes for making titania extrudates, particularly as catalyst carrier (see, e.g., co-pending application Ser. No. 12/653,592 filed on Dec. 16, 2009).